supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-93.210.248.137-20141202221657
"Welche Folge sehen wir uns jetzt an?", fragte Nina und sah die Jugendlichen fragend an, "Hat noch jemand eine Lieblingsfolge?" Bridget räusperte sich und hob den Blick. "Welche?", fragte Mei nach. "Staffel acht, Folge 23. Sacrifice." Es lief alles ab wie vorher. Die DVD wurde eingelegt, the road so far zeigte, was bisher geschehen war, natürlich spielte auch Carry on wayward son von Kansas. Den Enddialog flüsterte Bridget leise mit, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie die Pausetaste drückte, als die Engel fielen. "Warum diese Folge? Warum diese elende Gefühlsduselei?", fragte Bridget, doch es war Rhetorik, welche in ihrer Stimme lag. Stumme Blicke senkten sich. "Ich hab Mist gebaut, ich weiß wie Sam sich fühlt, ich weiß, wie es ist, Menschen zu enttäuschen und dann versucht man, alles wieder gerade zu biegen und stattdessen wird alles schlimmer. Oh und ich hab so viele Menschen enttäuscht." Ein kurzer Blick zu Mei verriet einen ihrer Grundgedanken. "Ich liebe diese Folge und besonders diese Szene, ja, ich bin ein verdammtes Sam-Girl und ja, ich kann Sams Handlungen verstehen, seine Gedanken und Gefühle nachempfinden. Ja, ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man nicht mehr leben will. Wie es ist, wenn der eigene Tod der letzte Ausweg zu sein scheint und dann findet man heraus, das man sich nicht einmal umbringen kann, um dem zu entkommen, weil man unweigerlich in seiner Welt, in seinem eigenem Schicksal gefangen ist." Noch immer blieb der Rest stumm, so richtig wusste keiner, was er sagen sollte. "I-ich hab es tatsächlich versucht, ich habe versucht dem allen hier zu entkommen. Und wisst ihr, was passiert ist? Sie hat mich zurück geholt. Meine Tante, meine Tante, die letzte verbleibende Herrin über das Schicksal. Jedes Mal. Und ich dachte, sie tut es, weil sie mich braucht. Um ihren Job zu erledigen. Und dann hat sie mir eben etwas gesagt. Und das hat alles verändert. Es gibt einfach keinen Ausweg, es gibt ihn nicht.", Bridget blinzelte die Tränen weg und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht. "Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, wenn es die Trials gäbe, wenn ich so etwas tun könnte, ich würde kein zweites Mal nachdenken und es tun, denn ich sehe auch kein Licht mehr am Ende des Tunnels, das hab ich nie. Ich hab meine Schwester und meinen Vater umgebracht, weil ich die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen habe. Ich bin Schuld am Tod meiner Mutter. Meine "Pflegefamilie" war- Ich- Sagen wir einfach, mein Stiefvater hat mich für immer verändert. Ich hatte nie Freunde und es hat mich auch nie gewundert, denn ich kann mich selbst ja nicht mal leiden, wie sollte jemand anders es können. Und ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, ich habe Angstzustände, wenn ich mit anderen Menschen konfrontiert werde. Ihr und Jason seid die Menschen, die ich am nächsten an mich heran gelassen habe und selbst ihr kennt nicht alles. Selbst Mei nicht.", wieder ein Blick zum Engelsmädchen. "Und soll ich euch etwas sagen? Ich will daran nichts ändern, es ist mir egal, dass ich jedes Mal Angst habe, vor Menschen zu treten, dass es niemanden gibt, dem ich alles anvertrauen kann oder will. Dass ich total im Arsch bin und es tut mir nicht mal leid, dass mir gerade einfach alles egal ist. Nicht nur gerade. Eigentlich schon lange." Es war Mei, die unterbrach: "Wenn dir alles egal ist, wie funktionierte es mit Jason? Wie konnte dich sein Tod so sehr treffen? Sag mir wie!" Das Engelskind schleuderte ihr die Worte entgegen. "Jason war anders. Jason war wie ein Teelicht in der Dunkelheit. Falls es dich interessiert, du warst ebenfalls ein Teelicht, aber jemand hat es ausgepustet."